Pearl Harbor Day
by snowystar2
Summary: One-shot, written in memory of Pearl Harbor attack on Sunday December 7, 1941. Hope everyone enjoys this. Remember Pearl Harbor on today December 7, Pearl Harbor day! I don't own Twilight. See how the day of Pearl Harbor's attack is for the couple and over the years.


**I don't own Twilight!**

**I have decided to write this story to remember pearl Haber 71 years ago today December 7. Though for us it is Sunday December 7, 1941 it was for Japan Monday December 8, 1941. Hope everyone enjoys this. Some of the story is fiction.**

Chapter 1- pearl Harbor day

Sunday December 7, 1941

Isabella has woken early and tended to around the house, her husband Edward Masen as he has returned back home late last night after he went off practice with his other troops.

Once Breakfast was made she set the table, just as her husband walked down stairs and into the kitchen and kissed his wife.

"Morning Love," Edward said.

Isabella smiled, kissed her husband back, "Morning."

They sat down quite as they ate.

Isabella and Edward lives on a military base, in New Hampshire. Edward's mother Elizabeth has moved into the guest house on the propriety.

They owned two Siamese cats one Blue point Female named Lady and a Red point male named Sam. They got both the kittens from the same breeder, and stay in touch with the breeder. Sam and Lady are half siblings as they have the same father. Sam and Lady are just six months.

They also have two Doberman pinscher, both are females. First one is three years old and her name is Raven. The resent member is just six weeks old named Queen.

Isabella was listening to the radio, while she did the dishes. She gave a gasp when she heard the spokes person at the radio station said that pearl Harbor was attacked this morning by the Japans.

She was shocked of this, and turned the volume up on the radio to listen to the man. "…Yes you heard it right Pearl Harbor was attacked this morning. Many men have died, it is said that if the ships were not near the shores we may have lost many more men from drowning…." The spokes person kept speaking but Isabella hardly herd him.

When she looked out the kitchen window she saw Elizabeth her mother-in-law and husband walking to the house. Edward opened the door and made his way to the kitchen with his mother right behind him.

Isabella turned around to face her husband and mother-in-law. Her own parents were killed in a car crash shortly after her and Edward has started courting. Isabella was about to say something but nothing came out so she shut her mouth.

"I know love, it be alright love." Edward said.

"How can it be alright? Pearl Harbor was attacked with no warning and for an unprovoked reason," Isabella asked angered for the attack that they had no warning of and they haven't done anything to provoke this attack.

"Our country's president is speaking amount congress on how they should handle this," the speaker said. From what he was saying they had missed a large chunk of what he was saying.

"What if they decide to attack the country itself and not just a base?" Isabella asked.

"Shhh. It be alright love, the army and congress are talking together as we speak. We should know soon."

"Go and calm down dear, I will finish here," Elizabeth said, speaking for the first time, Isabella had forgotten her mother-in-law was here. It looked like Isabella was about to protest but Elizabeth just showed the couple from the kitchen.

Edward led his wife out of the kitchen and to their sitting room. Isabella and Edward spoke some, as Edward was able to calm Isabella.

Sam has decided to own Isabella while Lady owned Edward. Sam went on Isabella's lap as if he knew there was something wrong with his person. Isabella started to pet Sam.

Queen was following Raven around the house, Raven didn't seem to mind at all, sure at times Raven did put Queen in her place but otherwise it seemed that Raven can handle Queen's things very well. Queen is learning quickly thanks to Raven. There are hardly any accidents in the house thanks to Raven help with house breaking Queen.

It has been a few days since that sad day of Pearl Harbor attack, and in the end America got involved in the second world war. Of course Edward was called to service. Isabella worry for her husband thankfully her moher-in-law is helping her so much through this as they are helping each other.

Poor Lady misses Edward, and is often sitting in his place on the couch and laying in his place on Isabella and Edward's bed they share together.

Isabella and Edward speak together through letters, they speak about everything.

December 7, 1947

It has been six years since that sad day of Pearl Harbor was attacked. Two years since the Second World War has come to an end. Edward has returned back home at the end of the war in 1945.

Isabella and Edward welcomed their first child on August 8, 1947, 12:49AM. Their daughter was healthy, and full term baby girl. They decided to name her Emma Elizabeth Masen. Her middle name is after her grandmother Elizabeth Masen. Elizabeth couldn't help but to be happy for her son and daughter-in-law and was very happy for her first grandchild.

Friday December 7, 2012

Isabella is on her death bed, today, on the 71st year since that sad day. She is now 87years old, still living in the home her and Edward shared since their marriage. Elizabeth has died in 1956 from an illness.

Edward has passed on just four years ago, during his sleep.

Isabella saw her and Edward's children around her in her and Edward's bed room some on her and her husband's bed they shared and some with a few chairs and some standing.

Emma their eldest daughter has been to her mother's side to help care for her mother after her father has passed. Emma's own children two sons and one daughter has stayed sometimes to help their mother with their grandmother.

Emma has named her daughter Elizabeth after her grandmother, her two sons are named John and Richard.

Isabella and Edward's other children in order are, Son in 1949 named Edward after his father, Another son in 1952 named Mike, daughter in 1955 named Mary and lastly another daughter in 1957 named Holly.

Mary had two children both sons, named Bob and Marc, her husband is David.

The youngest child Holly has had a sixteen year old daughter named Rita.

Mike's wife has passed on just a year ago, they were unable to have any children.

Emma's children are married and have kids of their own.

Elizabeth is expecting her and her husband Peter's fourth and final child due in the Summer 2013. Elizabeth and Peter have three daughters named Ava, Faith, and Anna. They are expecting another daughter and plan to name her Isabella after Elizabeth's grandmother.

John and his wife Jen have one daughter and one son, the daughter has just turned 13years old while their son is 16 years old. The daughter is named May and the son is named Jake.

Richard and his wife named Kate has three children. The youngest child is just 10months old and his name is Scott, his brother is Alex, and sister is Linda.

Edward and his wife Heather have two sons named Erik, and Dylan and are expecting twins any day now two daughters and plan to name them Stephanie and Tracy.

Isabella was happy watching her family grow up and the time she spent with her husband. She doesn't want to leave her family but she is ready to join with her husband. She has told them that she has been seeing their father Edward. She hasn't told the youngest grandchildren or great-grandchildren.

Her children and great-grandchildren and grandchildren have been encouraging her to go and join her husband and be happy.

Finally at 6:46pm she has finally taken her final breath. She has passed on joining her husband on Friday December 7, 2012, at 6:46pm.

**So what do you think? Please review.**

**It is just a one-shot. **

**Snowy**


End file.
